


Intro

by Samiamack



Series: "I'm a creator" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "I'm a creator", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiamack/pseuds/Samiamack
Summary: A funny little intro into the general storylines world/lore
Series: "I'm a creator" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028132





	Intro

A creator is a being that makes a Universe of its own. The Creators is an organization of these creators whom come together to create Universes together. The Creators is the only Official Multi-Universe Community. The creators that don't join are hunted down and forced to join or else their Universe will be destroyed. A creator's very being gets tied to the Universe they make and if it is destroyed they will die. Creators can’t die from anything other than their Universe being completely destroyed. The Creators is led by the three main groups. The most powerful of these groups is _The Chroniclers_ , the second is **The Writers** , and the third is **_The Artists_**. There are many smaller groups in The Creators. BUt there is one other Main group it has the least of everything and is said to be the weakest group yet they still remain in the big four… I bet you're wondering what this group is named right? Well that’s just it! They were nicknamed ~~the nameless group~~ because every member is anonymous. ~~The nameless group~~ is still a mystery to this day but… who knows! Maybe you’ll solve it one day… Until then Toodle-loo!


End file.
